Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{2.310\times 10^{10}} {7.0\times 10^{3}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{2.310} {7.0}} \times{\frac{10^{10}} {10^{3}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.33 \times 10^{10\,-\,3}$ $= 0.33 \times 10^{7}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.33$ is the same as $3.30 \div 10$ , or $3.30 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {3.30 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{7} $ $= 3.30\times 10^{6}$